my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Joji Amano
---- Joji Amano () is a student at U.A. High, enrolled into Class 2-B. Coming from a family full or professional athletes, Joji is the first of his kin to pursue a career in hero work, much to the opposition of his parents. Appearance TBA... File:JojiAPP01.png|Joji's hero outfit. Personality TBA... Quirk and Abilities Cable: An emitter quirk inherited from his father, Joji is able to produce threads that can be either extremely sharp or extremely dull according to Joji's liking. This makes the quirk suitable for both offensive and defensive manoeuvres, as well as helpful during hero work, as shown by Joji during his time with the Parry Agency. With care and caution, Joji is able to use the wires to their full potential, and seems to handle them effortlessly compared to his father. Delicate movements of his muscles can be used to move the wires around, making detection of his usage difficult for other people. Joji can produce up to a hundred wires, which can stem from any of his fingers, or other regions of his arm. Whilst he is able to produce the wires from other parts of his body, as shown by his father, Joji finds that it is easier to use the wires from his hands. The threads also have a light blue sort of colour to them, as shown when they reflect in the sun. The longest distance that these wires can reach is unknown, but far enough to pull Joji far away from danger. As it can be extended, the wires can also be retracted, allowing for closer attacks to be done with the threads. The threads can also be released from Joji's body, which does provide a multitude of advantages. It allows him to quickly let go of the wire and evade any sort of danger in its path, or allow it to be used as a sort of binding material which Joji can carry targets in. But the best advantage to doing this is that it allows Joji to regenerate new wires that are noticeably better than the last, however, this sort of rebirth cannot be done continuously, as it requires a great amount of protein and iron-rich foods to be consumed to have any affect, along with the stinging sensation that follows after. Being from an athletic family where some of these kind of foods is encouraged, Joji seems to have gotten a head start due to his threads being noticeably tough. Joji's threads have a great amount of durability as well as strength, as it is able to pull away targets swiftly without much of a problem. This sort of thing however is easier when the threads are dull, as this being done whilst they are sharp can quickly cut through flesh and clothing if not too careful. They can be used against other sharp objects such as knives and can even slice through bullets if Joji was even precise enough. They have shown to cut through things such as rock and other ground like materials, and even held peoples such as Aiko Kowareta, who is known for being able to power her strength significantly. The threads are non-conductive, disallowing things such as electricity to be used to harm Joji, and are so thin that the only proper way many people are able to detect the wires is when they slash through the ground Joji, if they are even used in such a way. The quirk itself is one that the user must take the time into learning, as it is not a straightforward tool. This means that other users who try to use Joji's own quirk may find themselves getting tangled in the threads, which may lead them to hurting themselves if they make the wires too sharp. Their sharp qualities can allow it to slice through powerful elements such as air and water, making it hard to deflect them with these elements. However, Joji's quirk does not work well underwater, as the environment affects Joji's movements greatly. There is a limit to how much these threads can restrain as well, as some of the more stronger heroes in his class have been able to escape his binds. Whilst wind may not have much of an affect on the wires normally, as they are strong enough to hold out against even strong breezes, extreme weather does look to limit its ability in the field, especially when used against powerful shockwaves. *'Combined Wires: Pole': By roping the the threads around each other, Joji is able to make a pole light structure with the threads. This can be used as a weapon and can reach any length due to the nature of the quirk. Even though he may be able to attack opponents from a further distance, it may be considerably more difficult to handle. The longer the pole, the thinner the weapon becomes due to the string. Joji can create these threads as sharp as he wants but making them more blunt will spare his hands from being cut too much. Although his hands may be resistant to the sharp blades of the threads to some degree, handling them for too long can sooner or later leave scratches on the skin. *'Fifty Wires Manoeuvre: Slice and Dice': Employing both hands with this attack, Joji releases the threads from both his palms and fingers. Making the threads sharp, Joji attacks the target with one arm striking downwards, and one arm striking across, causing the ropes to cross paths and attack anything that comes in their direction. This attack leaves the opponent to move the opposite direction to move, with Joji's hands being the only notification of where they have to move. Due to the thinness of the lines, not many people are able to tell which way to go with a simple glance and leaves the opponent with very little time to react properly. One of Joji's main moves, Joji attacks from two directions at the same time, which can corner most of his opponents. *'Fifty Wires Manoeuvre: Garrot': Normally used with dull threads, this attack aims to catch the opponents by the neck. Due to having used this move many times, Joji is experienced enough to utilise the move with only one hand, which he flings out in an extremely short amount of time. The wires seem to move by themselves, as if they are programmed to tie themselves around a target's body part, when really it is Joji moving his fingers to do so. Usually coming out from his palm, Joji applies a grip to it after it has caught onto the target, allowing him to throw or pull them. *'Hundred Wires Manoeuvre: Restrain': Using a single or both hands, Joji sends out many of his threads to catch targets, overwhelming the opponent with the amount of threads and increasing the chance of catching them. An apprehension move, Joji throws the wires in order to clutch onto all parts of the targets body, or a whole group if he must. *'Hundred Wires Manoeuvre: Hundred Blades': *'Hundred Wires Manoeuvre: Whiplash': Overall Ability: As an athlete, Joji's body has become fit for physical activity, which is helpful for fighting and other hero purposes. Having entered U.A. with the athletic body, Joji was able to learn the fighting arts during his first year, and so exemplified the physique of a typical hero. He can take on his classmates with confidence, and often uses his strength alongside his quirk to increase the quality of his attacks and defence. The conventional method that Joji during hand to hand fighting is a sort of brawler style that typically uses his hands and body weight to push down the target, with some use of the legs. His style is to throw is as many hits as he can, which can both he his advantage and or his weakness. Joji has battled several of his classmates, one being Aiko Kowerata who has chosen to take on Joji the most, both coming out victorious equal amount of times. Joji also succeeds in physical subjects such as P.E., this being his strongest subject. He has exemplified an ability to be tactic with his movements at times as his quirk requires skill and experience in order to be used properly, a failsafe incase someone else had tried to use his quirk. His hero work is something that has been noted by the Parry Hero Wesley Guinto, who describes Joji to be fit for catching criminals once he is out of school. The promise of being saved a position in the agency is also something worth to note, as Wesley recommends Joji's quirk and skill for the field. TBA... Greater Strength: TBA... Athletic Agility: TBA... Greater Endurance and Stamina: TBA... Equipment Hero Suit: TBA... Relationships Midori Crane TBA... Aiko Kowerata TBA... Trivia *Joji's appearance is Kensei Muguruma from Bleach.